1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to basketball goal assemblies. More particularly, the invention is an improvement in goal support structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of basketball is one of the major sports in the United States. It is played at professional and amateur levels both in organized leagues and as a recreational activity. Variations such as half court, one-on-one, free throw contests, and dunking contests are also enjoyed at all levels. The constant in all basketball games and contests is the game ball, from which basketball derives its name, and at least one goal. Each goal typically includes a hoop, a net suspended from the hoop, and a hoop support for attachment to a vertically planar surface. The hoop is positioned in a horizontal plane. The support spaces the hoop from the vertically planar surface. The vertically planar surface may be provided as part of an independent structure such as a backboard on a post, or may be a wall of a building.
Due to the popularity of basketball, goal structures must withstand a great amount of use and abuse once installed. Some practitioners routinely "slam dunk" baskets, placing direct pressure on the hoop's ring structure. Worse still, others hang their entire weight from the hoop. Further, outdoor installations must also weather environmental stresses. Under these strenuous conditions, prior art goals become disfigured or break, thereby depriving everyone of their use.
The concept of providing support in the form of bracing arms disposed on either side of a hoop has been explored in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,308,831, issued Jul. 8, 1919 to Frank Albach describes a basketball goal with a horizontal support arm integral with the hoop and a pair of angularly disposed brace members. French Patent No. 2,596,996, published Oct. 16, 1987 and assigned to Etablissements Villeroy describes a multi-part hoop support that includes a horizontal portion integral with the hoop, a pair of brackets, and a pair of extensible support arms. The horizontal portion is pivotally mounted over the brackets through a pin, and each arm secures to one side of the hoop. U.S. Pat. No. 1,218,204, issued Mar. 6, 1917 to Henry C. Ohlson describes a portable goal of knockdown construction that includes a ring, a bracket member, and screw type fasteners. The pictured goal includes three support arms, a short horizontal arm and two longer diagonal arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,588, issued Sep. 7, 1971 to John W. Ebstein et al. describes a basketball goal with brace rods to the hoop at circumferentially spaced points to form a unitary bail member that pivots upon a horizontal axis. A second pivotally mounted mail member disposed above the hoop engages the hoop to lock it in a horizontal position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,642, issued Jan. 29, 1974 to Earl L. Matras et al. describes a similar device.
Other bracing members including plate structures have also been used. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,583,011, issued May 4, 1926 to Everett W. Roe describes the use of webbed angle irons as auxiliary supports for a basketball goal. Design U.S. Pat. Nos. 101,090, issued Sep. 1, 1936 to Alvie E. Dandeberg; and 238,284, issued Dec. 30, 1975 to William C. Toedter show supports that include a pair of vertically aligned triangular bracing members that engage the sides of the hoop. PCT Application WO 94/16779, published Aug. 4, 1994, assigned to Gerard Van Ruymbeke, describes a spring biased deformable support structure for attaching a backboard to a vertical receiver surface. French Patent N. 2,694,506, published Feb. 11, 1994 and assigned to Etablissements Villeroy describes a telescoping support structure for basketball goals operated through pulleys. U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,910, issued Oct. 26, 1993 to John Simonseth describes a hoop support having a spring biased joint to provide a movable basketball goal assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,193,024, issued Aug. 1, 1916 to Joseph P. Kennedy describes basketball goal having a hoop formed from a ring of varying circular cross-section. The ring is thickest at the back of the hoop where it is attached to a hoop support.
French Patent No. 1,313,021, published Nov. 12, 1962 and assigned to M. Robert Sion describes various removable and/or collapsible hoop support structures for basketball goals.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.